Artemis Brair
'''Artemis Briar '''is a 2016-introduced character and all-around character. She is the great grandduaghter of Talia from Sun, Moon, and Talia. She is a model-in-training and a female activist, who is brave, talkative, bright, bubbly, entergetic, overly assertive and imitating. Character What is Artemis like? If you see someone yelling Girls Rule then it definitely is Artemis. How to describe her, she is brave, talkative, bright and bubbly, entergetic, overly assertive and imitating. She is brave, I mean if your gonna be a female activist, you don't want to be timid you want to be brave. So how brave she is, her family might all go poof it they don't continue the story yet she is a rebel, she does care for her family except for her dad. Another example, ok here you go, she has spoken to crowds of 20 or more telling them that girls need rights! If that isn't enough for you, let's see how talkative she is. So this girl is talkative and it does get her in trouble sometimes, want a example? She actually stepped up to headmaster Grimm and said "You can't stop me from trying to give girls more rights!", that earned her Detention for 45 minutes. Now she actually said to her father, "You don't care as long as you don't go poof!", her father as you can imagine was angry but he didn't ground her he only walked away well stomped away. Why she is well that's simple she has to give her opinion on everything, not hold her tongue and not give her opinion. If you are her roommate and simply snore once she'll simply be annoyed and give a remark on it. She's bright and bubbly, which is a side you may see othen. Her brightness is no where close to being dull, it makes her speeches sound intelligent which shows girls are smart. Her bubbliness is when she is kind to people and wants to well do anything that she puts her mind to! She is entergetic, so she'll always be running around and definitely playing games in Grimmnastics not losing energy. She will be running circles around you talking to you she has to do something with her energy so if it's tapping her fingers or her foot so be it. This energy will gather up every day after sleeping. She is overly assertive, she is definitely proud of herself and she has the right to be. Trying to stop her being proud would be the hardest thing to try. She uses her proudness wisely and knows when to use it. She is also imitating which ends up having many people trying to copy her, mostly girls or princesses. What Does Artemis like to Do? Her favorite thing to is to write speeches about female rights, she writes them to empower girls and show them what a girl is. She believes girls need a better paycheck if they are actresses it is lower than male actors. There are mores things that make her believe that girls need more rights and she wants other girls to believe it to. The next favorite thing she likes to do is model, especially Flaxa's clothes, made of flax and cotton and other things like that. While she wishes she wasn't seen as a dumb model as many are seen as, she still does it. She is still training to get better and better at it though. What Does Artemis Look Like? She is beautiful while this isn't what she thinks she should be seen as, she still makes herself look beautiful as she is training to be a model. Her hair is white with gray streaks in them, this isn't her natural hair color, it is black. It is down, or in a bun, or in a braid. She has dark blue eyes kind of like the night sky. She has long beautiful eyelashes which she puts black mascara on. Her eyeliner is black also, her eyeshadow is a gray-ish white color. She has cupid bow shaped lips which she uses a pink lipstick on. Her skin color is pale almost like the moon. She is 5.3 feet and is skinny. She wears dresses and heels. Things that involves the moon or the stars, her jewelry will consist those also. Fairy Tale - Sun, Moon, and Talia How the fairy tale goes Tale Here How Does Artemis fit into it? Well Artemis was born to Selene who was the grandduaghter of Talia she went into that destiny, so Artemis is now destined to the Talia destiny. Her brother was also born around the same time as her, so they are twins, but he will be Sun again, while Artemis will be Talia, werid and confusing yes. So they were almost killed by the queen but weren't, she died. So basically her father may of been her rescuer, but she hates him still. She loves her mother and brother, and her grandmother Moon, she doesn't know Talia so she doesn't how to feel about her. Relationships Artemis's Family Her family is pretty much all royal, that she's knows of. Selene Briar Selene Briar is Artemis's Mother, Artemis loves her dearly. She is the current Queen. Category:SabineOfTheForce OC's Category:Candidates for questioning